the new beginig and an old ending
by StarLocket
Summary: not so much buffy more like my own version of a buffy thing its not so good but review and ill write more


A new beginning and an old ending  
  
I swam through the reeds, they tickled my tummy and arms as I swam, I flipped my fins hard I was a creature of the sea I was a mermaid, I carried on swimming pushing reeds away. My long golden hair dancing with the current I kept swimming, I swam till I reached a ship, I pushed open the door and swam through I pushed open a gold door with the words marked as "in this tomb lays a child beyond power"  
  
As I pushed the door I swam through brushing my fingers along it, scraping of the gold glitter that tried to remain. I stopped over a small cradle and I looked down placing my fingers over the sides I placed a hand on to the quilt that covered a baby its aura shone like the sunset and I picked it up cradling her into my arms, I looked down apon her beautiful face, her sparkling blue eyes staring at me and her golden hair swaying in the moving tide her rose red lips so calm, her peach skin so smooth and clean. She stared at me I could see in her eyes happiness and yet fear as well. The sacred child and I swam out of the ship with her in my arm and the other one moving reeds she soon fell into a deep sleep and I kept on swimming up. Closer to the bright lights I swam up pushing the water out of my way, my golden hair flapping up and down and my fins flipping hard as I swam up to the light I crawled out of the water onto the land And my fins changed to feet and my baby into a rat  
  
I sat up from my bed "wow" I thought what an intense dream but what dose it mean? I starred at my alarm clock "oh no!" I cried "uurrgggggggeee" I slowly raised from my hot bed sheets and got dressed I changed into a black leather trousers and matching jacket, with black high heeled boots and a red t-shirt with green netting over it as of course if you would like to know I am 16 and I don't usually wear this trash im am just wearing it to make a statement I kept my layered brown hair loose with a pony tale on my arm and to show off.I had green streaks at the front not the whole of my hair just a couple of strands at the front .I wore a belt with a pentacle on it and the picture of a Scorpio because my star sigh is Scorpio.  
  
As I paced the hall way wait for my best friend kyra she wore nearly the same as me just she has blonde hair and was wearing a crop top and a mini with boots. We linked arms and walked along the corridor going to join our girl Wicca group. My other best friend rose was the leader of our group her voice was sweet and she was like the only one who could summon spirits and the goddess the best. Rose wore a flared long skirt with a blue t-shirt with a jumper around her waist. She had black hair and a beautiful face, I always thought of my self pretty but so do other for them self so I just pay no mind and think well that's natural well I have to admit all the Wicca group were my best mates but all we had was each other for every one else in the school hated us and called us freaks. One time I caught the cheerleaders throwing stones at rose and kyra which made me VERY mad. The Wicca group members were: Laura Stevenson , Nicola robin son, kyra foster, rose macewan, ally piper, Sophie Anderson, Gillian Orlando, sally munchester, melody corrode, luchia petered, cerrie henasy raven bullax,sky avenue, Morgan rowlands Tara summers, willow Rosenberg and of course me harmony splash.  
  
Well of course there are 17of us and it is better because the more Wicca's the more power and I love attending to the circles for spells some times we sit on chairs in a circle and meditate other times we do rituals like dancing clockwise in a circle drawn by chalk chanting. Both ways it is fun! We sat in chairs in the middle of the hall way we didn't need to worry because every one had classes to get to so every one just walked by which was sort of comforting we all sat in a circle on our chairs holding hands with our heads lifted up to the goddess as rose was the leader she began to chant: "we've come together daughters of giya , sisters of the moon , we walk with the darkness with the wolf at our side, through the waterfall of power to the darkest heart of eternity we invoke the goddess to be with us today to grant our wishes" inside the circle a breezy warm wind formed blowing our hair and loose clothing we un-joined our hands and held them up to the sky all our heads turned to normal level and our eyes turned black and opened wide we all whispered a wish the breeze and when the last wish was whispered the wind blew away and our eyes turned normal.  
  
"Now all on the ground, any witch or Wiccan knows that too much power saps a witch or Wiccan so grounding your self helps" we all fell to the ground and sat down relaxing for a few minutes. We all stood up "wow you really are intoned with the goddess rose!" we shouted. "Well it runs in my blood" rose boasted we all knew she was right all her family had been leaders of their coven and rose was the leader of ours. Our coven was called kithlic. From the Celtic words. We all knew every thing about magick and we could do any thing. We some times go round each others houses or abandoned places to be private we once went to Laura's summer cottage and spent the summer holidays there. We did spells at night and met some cute boys at day. 


End file.
